Namjoon one-shot
by BunnyKong
Summary: Ini cerita Namjin dan umm.. sorry ya kalau kurang bagus. Lol. aku juga bingung nulis summary nya apaan. - - mian *peace


Suasana di kota malam itu sangat ramai. Lampu-lampu dari beberapa toko menghiasi kota di malam hari. Suara musik dari toko juga terdengar sampai ke trotoar. Suara klakson mobil yang memekikkan telinga juga menambah suasana ramai di kota.

Jin sedang duduk termenung di trotoar. Tadinya ia berbaring di tengah jalan, hingga ia tersadar lalu ia menyingkir dan duduk di trotoar. Untungnya saat itu mobil tidak terlalu ramai.

Jin memperhatikan orang yang sedang menyebrang jalan, mobil-mobil yang melaju di depannya, dan ia mendengar klakson yang tidak sabaran itu. Ia juga memperhatikan seorang anak yang sedang menangis di pelukan ibunya saat anak itu melihat ke arahnya, dan ia juga melihat pandangan ibu itu ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Jin mencoba tersenyum pada anak itu, tapi ia hanya membuat anak itu menangis kuat.

Jin memang tidak begitu akrab dengan anak-anak, entah kenapa anak-anak akan selalu menangis jika Jin mendekatinya. Terkecuali, dongsaengnya Jungkook. Mungkin karena mereka sedarah.

Jin tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia duduk termenung di trotoar itu seorang diri. Ia merindukan dongsaengnya Jungkook. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia terbangun di jalanan tadi. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian hari ini. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Jin untuk mengingat kembali. Lalu ia teringat kalau ia sedang terburu-buru berlari di zebra cross siangnya. Ia sedang teleponan dengan Jungkook, dongsaengnya. Ia teringat kalau siang tadi dongsaengnya yang imut itu merengek minta dibelikkan sebuah handphone yang baru. Jin, seorang hyung yang baik, rela keluar dari rumah di cuaca yang sedang dingin tadi siang itu hanya untuk menuruti permintaan Jungkook. Ia teringat ia sudah membawa tas belanjaannya yang berisikan hanphone baru milik Jungkook itu.

Sebenarnya itu adalah janji hyungnya, jika Jungkook lulus di universitas yang diinginkannya, Jin berjanji akan membelikannya handphone yang terbaru. Dan pagi tadi, Jungkook memeriksa website universitas untuk mengecek daftar nama yang lulus. Dan Jungkook resmi menjadi mahasiswa di universitas yang diimpikannya itu. Jungkook berteriak kencang dan ia langsung memeluk Jin, dan mereka berdua melompat kegirangan. Mereka juga telah menelepon orang tua mereka tentang kelulusan Jungkook, dan hari ini juga orang tua mereka dalam perjalanan ke rumah mereka.

Jin tersentak dari lamunannya, suara klakson yang membangunkannya dari lamunannya. Ia menatap marah pada pemilik mobil merah itu. Jin menghela nafas dan mencoba mengingat lagi, tapi semakin ia berusaha mengingat, ia merasa kalau ingatannya itu semakin pudar dan hilang. Ia menggeleng kepalanya, mencoba mengingat lagi, tapi ia semakin pusing.

Jin berdiri sambil berteriak frustasi. Ia menyentakkan kakinya, dan menghembuskan nafas dengan kesal. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Bangunan ruko yang menjulang tinggi di belakangnya, dengan sebuah tv lebar dan besar yang menampilkan berbagai produk yang mereka jual. Jin juga melihat orang di sekitarnya, ada yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru, ada juga yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya, dan ada juga yang berjalan santai sendirian. Jin tersadar kalau saat itu pasti sudah larut malam. Ia berjalan melewati sebuah toko yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk menutup tokonya, ia melihat sekilas kalau malam itu ternyata sudah pukul 11.25 pm.

Jin shock, ia segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Ia berpikir kalau ia pasti telah membuat Jungkook dan orang tuanya khawatir. Ia merogoh kantung celananya untuk mencari handphonenya, tapi kosong. Ia berhenti untuk memeriksa kantungnya, dan semua kosong. Bahkan ia tidak menemukan domptenya di saku celananya itu. Jin menghela nafas kesal, ia pasti telah dirampok, pikirnya. Ia juga teringat dengan tas belanjaan yang berisikan handphone Jungkook itu. Jin mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal, lalu ia kembali berlari ke trotoar tadi. Dan ia juga tidak menemukan tas belanjaannya.

"Aaargh! Kau ceroboh sekali Jin!" ia memaki dirinya sendiri.

Jin kembali ke arah rumahnya dengan berjalan lemas. Kenapa ia begitu ceroboh! Dia bahkan sedikit ragu, apakah tas belanjaannya itu ada di sampingnya atau tidak saat ia termenung di trotoar tadi.

Jin mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal.

Jalan ke rumahnya sudah sepi. Ia melewati sebuah taman bermain kecil, dan ia medengar seseorang sedang bermain ayunan. Jin penasaran, ia menuju ayunan itu. Ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan jeans robek-robeknya, t-shirt cream dipadu dengan blazer abu-abu, lelaki itu juga memakai sebuah topi beanie merah. Dan lelaki itu sedang memakan lollipop, di malam hari, _seriously?_

"Hey!" sapa Jin pelan, ia mencoba untuk ramah.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan lolipopnya dan menatap Jin dengan malas. Lalu ia tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan dimplesnya pada Jin. Jin terpesona melihat dimplesnya.

"Hi" sapa lelaki itu lalu ia berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Jin.

"Aku Namjoon" kata lelaki itu masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Jin kaget, kenapa lelaki ini begitu ramah, pikirnya.

"Aku Jin" Jin kembali tersenyum padanya dan mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Kau sedang apa sendirian disini?" Tanya Jin ingin tau sambil menarik kembali tangannya.

Namjoon melihat tangan Jin dengan ekspresi terpesona, lalu perlahan matanya melihat ke wajah Jin.

"Aku menunggumu"

Jin shock, ia menatap Namjoon dengan ngeri, "M-menungguku?"

Namjoon mengangguk sambil mengisap kembali lolipopnya, ia kembali duduk di ayunan dan ia mengajak Jin untuk berayun bersamanya di ayunan di sampingnya.

"ayo main ayunan bersamaku!"

Namjoon mundur ke belakang lalu ia menaikkan kedua kakinya dan berayun ke depan.

"Whooooo" teriak Namjoon dengan ceria.

Jin tertawa melihat wajah imut Namjoon.

"Ah, tidak. Ini sudah malam. Bukankah keluargamu akan khawatir padamu?"

Namjoon mengangakat bahunya, "Tidak, mereka baik-baik saja di rumah"

Jin menatapnya aneh, "Umm, kau punya masalah?"

Namjoon menggeleng kepalanya, seketika wajahnya berubah murung, lalu ia menatap Jin dan tersenyum lebar kembali, "Ayolah… sebentar saja. Temani aku!"

Jin menggeleng, "sorry, tapi ini sudah sangat larut malam, dan orang tua juga adikku pasti telah menungguku seharian"

Namjoon menghentikan ayunannya dan menatap Jin dengan serius, "Mereka akan baik-baik saja" katanya dengan nada sedikit dingin.

Jin menggeleng, "Tidak! Mereka pasti khawatir. Sudahlah! Sampai jumpa Namjoon!" Jin berlari menjauhi Namjoon sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Namjoon.

Namjoon tidak membalas senyumnya, maupun lambaian tangannya, ia hanya menatap Jin dengan tatapan serius nya itu. Dan itu sedikit membuat Jin merinding.

Jin berjalan cepat ke rumahnya sambil tersenyum lebar, dan ia berlari menaiki tangga kecil ke pintu rumahnya. Ia hendak membunyikan bel ketika pintu itu terbuka lebar dan paman dan tantenya keluar sambil menangis. Mereka membiarkan pintu itu terbuka dan Jin menatap bingung pada paman dan tantenya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka… J-j-jin…" Tantenya menangis tersedu-sedu, dan pamannya segera memeluk istrinya itu.

Jin bingung, ia ingin memanggil tantenya tapi ia mendengar teriakan dari dalam rumah.

Jin segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia melihat umma nya yang berlari ke kamarnya diikuti oleh suaminya dan mereka membanting pintu kamar mereka. Jin mendengar teriakan dan tangisan kuat dari ummanya.

Jin meringis mendengarnya, 'Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?'

Jin menatap pintu kamar itu dengan lama. Ia heran, ia tidak pernah melihat ataupun mendengar kedua orang tuanya itu bertengkar.

'ada apa ini? Kenapa semua terlihat berantakan?'

Jin melihat foto keluarga mereka yang biasanya terletak di atas meja, kini malah hancur berkeping-keping di lantai.

Jin berjalan dengan hati-hati, ia menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya dengan Jungkook.

'Aku yakin Jungkook pasti bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi'

Jin menaiki tangga dan ia mendengar isakan tangis dari kamar mereka. Jin melihat kalau pintu kamar mereka terbuka dengan lebar.

Suara tangisan Jungkook terdengar semakin jelas, dan ia memanggil nama Jin berulang kali.

Jin masuk ke kamar mereka, ia melihat Jungkook yang sedang meringkuk di lantai sambil memeluk boneka Mario kesayangan Jin. Jin mendengar isakan dari Jungkook lagi. Ia mencoba mengintip Jungkook dan ia melihat mata Jungkook yang bengkak dan sembab, dan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Kookie? Kenapa kau menangis?" Jungkook berjongkok di belakang punggungnya.

Jin melihat punggung Jungkook yang sesekali berguncang pelan akibat isakan tangisnya.

Jin menunggu jawaban dari Jungkook, tapi Jungkook hanya diam. Jin melihat kamar mereka yang berantakan. Ia melihat kotak yang menyimpan foto-fotonya berserakan di tempat tidurnya. Dan ia melihat tas belanjaan yang berisikan handphone baru milik Jungkook ada di di tempat tidurnya juga. Anehnya, kenapa handphone itu, hancur? Layarnya yang retak dan remuk.

'aneh? Bukannya aku membelinya masih bagus?'

Jin menatap dongsaengnya lagi, kali ini Jungkook diam, mungkin dia sudah tertidur, pikirnya.

Jin ikut berbaring di samping Jungkook, kali ini ia berbaring di depan wajah Jungkook. Ia bisa melihat air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi chubby Jungkook. Jin tersenyum, tangannya mencoba meraih air mata Jungkook, tapi air mata Jungkook cepat mengalir dan jatuh ke lantai. Jin tersenyum lembut, ia mencoba tidur di samping adiknya.

Keesokan paginya, Jin terbangun dan matanya sedikit silau, cahaya matahari telah menerangi kamar mereka. Jin tidak melihat Jungkook di sampingnya. Jin duduk dan mencari-cari Jungkook.

"Kookie?" panggilnya sambil berdiri.

Ruangan mereka masih sama, bahkan semakin berantakan. Lemari Jin yang tadinya rapi, kini pintunya terbuka lebar dan bajunya berserakan. Ia menggeleng kepalanya dan ia melihat pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar. Ia melihat Jungkook sedang duduk di balkon sendirian. Jin berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yah! Jungkook! Kenapa kau menghiraukan hyungmu!" Jin duduk di sampingnya sambil terus menatap dongsaengnya itu. Ia menunggu jungkook untuk berbicara dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tapi Jungkook malah diam, dan lagi, Jin melihat Jungkook menangis. Jungkook memeluk erat sweater favorit Jin yang merupakan pemberian dari dongsaengnnya itu sendiri.

"Hyung"

Jungkook berbisik sambil terisak pelan, badannya ikut berguncang.

Jin menggeleng kepalanya, "Kookie? Kau kenapa? Umma dan Appa, apa mereka memarahimu?"

Lagi, Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus menangis terisak.

"Aku tidak yakin mereka marah, atau…." Jin teringat handphone barunya yang remuk, "Apa… karena handphone itu remuk, mereka marah padamu?"

Jin tau kalau dongsaengnya ini sedikit payah dalam merawat dan menjaga barang.

Jungkook menangis dengan kuat. Jin menghela nafas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jungkook.

"Hey.. tidak baik jika kau menangis di pagi hari Kookie…"

"Hyung"

"Yeah Kookie? Hyung disini.."

"Hyung"

"Yes Kookie? Lihat hyung, okey?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Hyung… maafkan aku…. ini.. salahku… hyuuuung"

Jin menghela nafas, ia menaikkan satu tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Jungkook.

"Kookie… hyung say-" Jin shock, ia tidak bisa mengelus Jungkook, lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa menyentuh Jungkook.

Jin berdiri dan ia mencoba menyentuh tubuh Jungkook. Tapi tidak bisa, setiap ia meraih Jungkook, tangannya akan menembus tubuh Jungkook. Jin panik, ia mencoba berkali-kali, tapi ia tetap menembus Jungkook.

"Jungkook… aku… aku tidak mengerti! Apa yang?... apa yang terjadi?" Jin menatap Jungkook, berharap Jungkook menjawabnya.

Tapi Jungkook semakin menangis kuat. Jin berhenti, ia sakit hati melihat Jungkook yang terus menangis. Ia melihat mata Jungkook yang sudah bengkak dan merah.

"Kookie?" Appa mereka datang memeluk Jungkook, dan appanya duduk tepat di tempat Jin duduk.

Jin shock, bahkan tubuh appanya juga bisa menembus tubuhnya. Jin berdiri dan menjauhi dongsaeng dan appa nya. Ia menatap tangannya dan tubuhnya dengan ngeri lalu kembali menatap dua orang di depannya.

"Kookie sudahlah.." Appa mereka memeluk Jungkook sambil menenangkan Jungkook.

"Appa…. Ini semua salahku.."

"Ssh.. sudahlah Kookie, ini bukan salahmu"

"Appa.. kalau saja… kalau saja aku tidak memaksa… mungkin hyung.."

"sssh.."

"hyung….."

"sssh.. dia sudah tenang Kookie… sudahlah…"

"tapi… hyungku….."

Appa mereka mengecup kepala Jungkook sambil berusaha menenangkan Jungkook.

"Jungkook, sudahlah…"

Jungkook menggeleng dan masih menangis terisak-isak, "appa…. Aku ingin hyungku kembali…."

"Sssh Kookie…"

"Jin Hyuuunggggg"

Appa mereka memeluk Jungkook dengan kuat.

'Apa yang terja..di?'

Jin tiba-tiba teringat kejadian hari itu.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

Handphone Jin bordering sejak ia keluar dari toko handphone, dan ia menjawab telepon Jungkook yang entah ke berapa kali.

"Yeah Kookie?" jawab Jin dengan suara lembut dan cerianya.

"HYUNG! PALLI WA!" lalu diikuti kikikan Jungkook.

Jin tertawa pelan lalu ia menyebrang jalan, kebetulan saat itu sedang lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki.

"Hey! Tebak! Hyung juga membelimu lollipop kesukaanmu!"

"HA? JINJA?" Jin bisa membayangkan Jungkook yang melompat kegirangan.

"yeah.. sabar yaa.."

"DAEEEE"

Lalu ia mematikan handphonenya tapi seseorang malah menubruk punggungnya hingga handphone dan belanjaannya jatuh dan berserakan di jalan.

Jin menatap marah pada lelaki yang langsung lari begitu saja, ia menghela nafas dan ia mulai mengutip kembali lollipop dan beberapa snack lainnya di jalan. Untungnya handphone baru Jungkook masih berada di dalam kotak dan tidak berserakan. Ia tidak tau apakah lampu hijau untuh pejalan sudah berubah atau belum, tapi ia terus mengutip lollipop itu dan mengambil handphonenya dan belanjaan lainnya. Ia tersenyum puas. Ia mendengar suara klakson yang kuat dan ia menoleh dan…

Tubuh Jin tercampak kuat dan belanjaannya kembali berserakan di jalanan. Jin merasakan rasa sakit yang hebat di kepalanya, lalu ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Seketika semuanya berhenti di pandangannya, dan gelap.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Jin kembali tersadar, dan ia melihat Jungkook yang sudah berjalan masuk dengan appa mereka. Jin menggeleng kepalanya, ia berjalan mundur. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjatuh ke bawah, ia berteriak, dan ia terjatuh di tanah.

Jin melihat Jungkook yang keluar bersama appa dan umma mereka. Orang tuanya telah berpakaian rapi sedangkan Jungkook hanya mengenakan sweater Jin yang dipeluknya tadi. Mereka masuk ke mobil dan pergi. Jin berlari mengejar mobil mereka, tapi mobil itu semakin jauh dan jauh.

"Sudahlah Jin. Duniamu sudah berbeda"

Jin menoleh ke asal suara itu, dan Namjoon sedang berdiri mengawasinya. Jin yang murung berjalan ke arahnya.

"kenapa kau bisa melihatku? Aku….. aku…. aku sudah mati kan?" Tanya Jin pelan dan suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Namjoon meletakkan kedua tangannya di saku jeansnya, ia masih dengan pakaiannya yang semalam.

"Yeah… sorry to hear that"

Jin menatap kembali mobil orang tuanya yang sekarang sudah tidak tampak di pandangannya. Lalu ia kembali menatap Namjoon. Namjoon berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Namjoon menatap dengan tatapan serius dan ….. sedikit prihatin.

"Kenapa kau bisa melihatku?"

Jin meraih wajah Namjoon, dan ia bisa menyentuh pipi Namjoon. Namjoon memejam matanya perlahan.

"Namjoon? Kenapa … aku bisa menyentuhmu?"

Namjoon membuka matanya dan menatapnya, "Aku juga sudah mati Jin.."

Jin menatapnya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, ia yakin, pasti Namjoon juga merasa sedih. Ia kembali teringat tentang pembicaraan mereka tadi malam. Itu sebabnya Namjoon murung saat ia menanyakan tentang keluarganya.

Jin mengangguk pelan. Lalu Namjoon menarik tangannya.

"Ayo ikut aku.." Namjoon berlari sambil menarik tangan Jin.

Jin membiarkan Namjoon menariknya, mereka terus berlari cepat ke arah yang tidak pernah Jin lewati. Namjoon terus membawanya ke tempat yang sepi. Dan tempat ini terlihat gelap, seperti sudah malam.

Jin menarik tangannya dan Namjoon berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya.

Jin melihat ke sekelilingnya, "Kita dimana Namjoon?"

"Ini tempat kita, alam kita."

Jin melihat ke belakangnya, tempat ini aneh. Tidak ada yang melewati tempat ini, bahkan tidak ada yang melihat ke arah sini. Lalu ia mendengar Namjoon tertawa.

"Ini lingkungan kita, para hantu yang masih gentayangan. Yang disana adalah dunianya manusia, dan disini adalah dunia kita. Kau lihat batas itu kan?"

Namjoon menunjuk di belakang Jin dan Jin berbalik, Jin melihat ada sesuatu yang membatasi antara dunia manusia dengan tempat ini.

"Wow" bisik Jin, ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Jinnie? Ayo?" Namjoon sudah berada di belakangnya dan menarik tangannya pelan.

Jin kaget dan kali ini mereka berjalan ke suatu gedung yang terlihat kotor dengan cat yang sudah kusam.

Namjoon melirik ke belakang dan tersenyum lembut pada Jin. Jin shock melihat keadaan di dalam gedung itu. Keadaan ruangan itu malah terlihat rapi, terang, dan indah, seperti sedang berada di dalam hotel berbintang lima. Jin juga melihat ada beberapa orang/arwah yang sedang berjalan dan ada juga yang sedang duduk berbincang. Lalu Namjoon menariknya ke dalam lift. Hanya mereka berdua yang berada di dalam lift.

Jin masih melongo dan Namjoon tertawa melihatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa… gedung yang kusam dan mengerikan dan di dalamnya…. Indah seperti ini?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Kau belum melihat yang lain Jinnie"

Jin terdiam saat Namjoon mulai tertawa lagi, 'Ada yang lain lagi?.. tunggu.. Jinnie?'

Jin menatap Namjoon dengan serius, "Kau? Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?"

Lalu Namjoon menatapnya dengan serius, "Aku… aku ada di tempat kejadian itu dan aku mengikutimu saat mereka membawamu ke rumah sakit. Umm, kita lanjutkan nanti ya"

Jin mengangguk dan tak lama pintu lift terbuka dan Namjoon menariknya. Lalu mereka naik tangga yang berliku ke atas, lalu Namjoon membuka sebuah pintu.

Namjoon bernafas lega dan melepaskan tangan Jin.

Namjoon membawanya ke atap dari bangunan itu. Namjoon berlari ke ujung atap dan ia duduk di pinggir atap. Ia berbalik dan menyuruh Jin duduk di sampingnya.

Jin berjalan perlahan ke arah Namjoon. Ia melihat sekitarnya, ia bisa melihat seluruh kota dari atas sini.

"Wow" bisiknya saat ia duduk di samping Namjoon.

"Bangunan ini adalah yang tertinggi disini, aku juga tinggal disini. Kau boleh tinggal bersamaku, kalau kau mau" Namjoon menunduk dan ia tersipu malu.

Jin terdiam lalu ia kembali bertanya pada Namjoon, "Kau mengikutiku sampai aku dibawa ke rumah sakit?"

Namjoon menatapnya dengan lembut, ia mengambil kedua tangan Jin dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Kau kehilangan banyak darah saat itu Jin, aku menunggu arwahmu keluar saat itu. Tapi… ntah kenapa arwahmu tidak keluar juga setelah mereka menginformasikan kalau kau sudah mati. Aku melihat orang tua dan dongsaengmu menangis dan meneriakkan namamu. Dari situ aku tau kalau namamu, adalah Jin."

Jin hampir menangis, ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis, "d-dongsaengku… Jung-Jungkook?"

"Dan.. aku penasaran.. aku terus mencari arwahmu di sekeliling kota, lalu aku melihatmu, kau sedang duduk termenung di trotoar malam itu. Aku ingin menarikmu dan membawamu ke sini saat itu juga, tapi.. aku tidak ingin membuatmu terkejut. Jadi, aku membiarkanmu… kembali ke rumahmu, dan… menemukan jawabanmu sendiri. Maafkan aku… harusnya aku memberitahumu…"

"Tidak apa.."

Namjoon hanya menatapnya prihatin. Ia menarik Jin ke pelukannya, "sudahlah.. dunia kita dengan mereka sudah berbeda"

Jin menangis di pelukan Namjoon.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling berpelukan seperti itu. Namjoon juga bercerita padanya tentang kematiannya 3 tahun lalu. Awalnya Namjoon sendiri, ia tidak tau harus kemana, hingga ia sendiri yang menemukan tempat ini. Lalu, penduduk di alam itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tapi ia merasa kesepian. Tidak ada yang seumuran dengannya. Rata-rata penghuni alam ini adalah orang tua, dan anak-anak. Jikalau ada yang seumuran dengannya, itu juga mereka sudah memiliki pasangan. Seperti, Suga dan Hoseok, mereka berdua sudah lama tinggal di alam ini, dan hanya mereka yang seumuran dengan Namjoon. Jadi, Namjoon lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di alam manusia. Di saat itulah ia menemukan dan menyaksikan Jin yang tewas tertabrak.

"Namjoon? Apa aku bisa… bertemu dengan Jungkook?"

"tentu saja. Kau mau bertemu dengannya?"

Jin mengangguk. Lalu Namjoon menariknya berdiri. Dan ia menatap Jin dengan sekilas dan tersenyum nakal, "Ikuti aku!"

Namjoon melompat dari gedung, dan ia berteriak kesenangan. Jin shock.

"AYOLAH JINNIE! KAU TIDAK AKAN MATI! KITA KAN SUDAH MATI!" Lalu Namjoon tertawa kuat.

Jin mengangguk dan ia merasa semangat untuk mengejar Namjoon. Lalu ia membentangkan kedua tangannya dan ia terjun ke bawah.

"WHAAAAAAAAA"

Jin melihat Namjoon yang sudah berdiri dan siap menangkap tubuhnya. Dan Jin jatuh di pelukan Namjoon. Namjoon tertawa dan ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke jalanan bersama dengan tubuh Jin yang masih di pelukannya. Jin ikut tertawa geli, mereka terus tertawa hingga wajah mereka merah padam.

Dan tiba-tiba Namjoon menangkup wajahnya, mereka saling bertatapan lembut. Lalu Namjoon mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Jin awalnya shock, ia baru saja bertemu dengan Namjoon, tapi kenapa ia merasa nyaman di dekat Namjoon?

Tidak tau sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman, keduanya tidak melepas ciuman mereka. Hingga..

"AHEM!"

Lalu terdengar suara kikikan Hoseok.

"Ouw! Sugar kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

"Kau menganggu mereka!"

Hoseok berbicara sesuatu dengan pelan dan sepertinya ia sedang kesal.

Namjoon melepas ciumannya dan menatap kedua temannya itu dengan kesal.

"Yah! You two!"

Suga dan Hoseok berdiri tegak dan menahan senyum mereka. Tapi Hoseok melambaikan tangannya pada Jin dan tersenyum lebar.

"Oh Hi!"

Jin berdiri dan ia tersenyum ramah pada Hoseok, "Hi.."

"Aku Hoseok, dan ini pacarku, Suga"

"Oh aku.. Jin "

"Oh hi Jin! Welcome to the family!"

Jin mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah, Namjoon mengusir Hoseok dan Suga.

"Ah sudah lah pergilah kalian berdua!"

Hoseok dan Suga melongo menatap Namjoon, "Yah!"

"Shoo! Shoo!"

Hoseok mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Jin dengan wajah lucunya dan Jin tertawa melihatnya.

"Mereka teman yang baik sepertinya"

"Yeah.. dan suka mengganggu"

Jin tertawa pelan lalu mereka kembali bertatapan. Kali ini mereka berdiri berdekatan sambil tersipu malu.

"Soal.. um… ciuman tadi…"

Jin menggaruk belakang lehernya dan menggeleng, "Ah sudahlah.. ayo.. kita melihat dongsaengku"

Namjoon menarik tangan Jin dan ia mencium Jin lagi, lalu ia berbisik, "Jinnie… aku rasa… aku jatuh cinta padamu"

Jin shock, "T-tapi kita baru bertemu…"

Namjoon mengecup kedua tangan Jin sambil menatapnya dengan lembut, "Be mine?" ia tersenyum menunjukkan dimplesnya.

Jin berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk dan tersipu malu oleh tatapan Namjoon.

"Umm, y-yes"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar dan ia menarik Jin dan menciumnya lagi.

Terdengar suara siulan Hoseok dan Suga, "Yeay! Congrats! Akhirnya Namjoon punya kekasih!"

Lalu Namjoon menatap kesal pada dua orang itu, dan Hoseok dan Suga lari ke apartment mereka sambil cekikikan. Lalu Jin tertawa pelan, "Well.. kau benar. Mereka usil juga ya!"

Namjoon tersenyum dan mencium Jin lagi.

* * *

Jin dan Namjoon kembali ke rumah Jin. Jin melihat kamar Jungkook yang masih terang. Jin menghela nafas dan menatap Namjoon.

"Kau mau ikut masuk?"

"Sure.."

Jin menarik tangan Namjoon tapi Namjoon menghentikannya, "kau mau kemana?"

"Masuk?" Jin menatap pintu dan Namjoon secara bergantian.

Namjoon tertawa, "Kau bisa langsung ke kamarnya jika kau mau"

Jin menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau fokus saja ke kamar Jungkook, lalu tutup matamu, dan tada… kau akan berada di kamar Jungkook"

"Emangnya bisa?"

Namjoon hanya tertawa, lalu Jin mencoba memikirkan kamarnya dan Jungkook dan ia menutup matanya. Lalu ia membuka matanya, dan Namjoon benar! Dia sudah ada di dalam kamar Jungkook.

Jin kaget melihat di depannya, "OHMYGOD!"

Taehyung, pacar Jungkook, sedang mencium Jungkook di tempat tidur Jungkook. Jin sangat kesal tapi ia berhenti saat ia melihat Taehyung melepas ciumannya dan menghapus air mata Jungkook.

"Tae.. Jin hyung…"

"Sshh.. sudahlah… berhenti menangis, hyungmu akan sedih jika kau terus begini" kata Taehyung dengan pelan sambil memeluk Jungkook.

Tak lama Jin mendengar suara siulan Namjoon di belakangnya, lalu Namjoon terkikik.

"Yah!"

"What? Mereka hanya ciuman Jinnie! Emangnya tidak boleh ya?"

Jin tampak sedih, "Well.. gak sih. Aku juga tau kalau mereka pacaran… aku hanya.."

"Hanya kesal, karena kau mengira dongsaengmu melupakanmu secepat itu?"

Jin terdiam.

Namjoon mendecakkan lidahnya, "Stop it Jinnie! Dunia kalian sudah berbeda, lagian… aku percaya pada lelaki muda ini, siapa? Taehyung? Dia sepertinya mencintai Jungkook dengan tulus."

Lalu Namjoon memeluk Jin dan mengecup keningnya, "Dia akan bahagia Jinnie…"

Jin mengangguk, "kau benar… dunianya dengan kita sudah berbeda.."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, okey?"

Jin mengangguk lagi. Kali ini mereka mendengar suara ciuman dan rintihan pelan dari Jungkook.

"Umm, kau ingin melihat mereka seperti ini Jinnie?"

"Aku rasa tidak.." Jin tertawa pelan, "Ayo pergi?"

Namjoon tersenyum dan mereka berdua menghilang, dan kembali ke alam mereka.

Namjoon membawanya kembali ke dalam apartmentnya dan ia mendorong tubuh Jin ke tempat tidurnya. Namjoon menciumnya dengan lembut. Lalu ia melepas ciumannya dan menatap Jin dengan lembut.

"Jinnie… kau mau tinggal selamanya.. bersamaku?"

Jin tersenyum lembut dan menangkup wajah Namjoon lalu ia mencium bibirnya, "Yes… aku ingin selamanya bersamamu Joonie"

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

Sejak itu, Jin tinggal bersama Namjoon di alam mereka, selamanya….


End file.
